<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Daddy's Got A Gun by Cmav24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555011">My Daddy's Got A Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmav24/pseuds/Cmav24'>Cmav24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tendou Satori, Daddy Kink, Dom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spanking, Sub Tendou Satori, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yakuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmav24/pseuds/Cmav24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Wakatoshi's gun, Satori couldn't think straight.</p><p> </p><p>What if I created a story outta this? 💀💀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Daddy's got a gun.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by hayloft ofc ofc.</p><p>My beta @JuniperWren<br/>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Satori shouldn’t be here, he really shouldn’t. This area was known to be dangerous, organized crime groups like the Yakuza were known to frequent through here. The law enforcement here was absolute shit or they were most likely in cahoots with Yakuza. Satori didn’t know much about the Yakuza, only small pieces about it from Wakatoshi or overhearing phone conversations. He just knew that it was intense and you were at high risk, that you always need to watch your back. Satori wasn’t even sure he had the right location, he knew so little about Wakatoshi, he didn’t even know what they were. But it made sense for Wakatoshi to keep a distance, he was part of a Yakuza after all, and Satori understood that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori had no idea what possessed him to show up here, he wasn’t even sure what “here” was. It looked like a large two story building. A few windows were on the building, however, they were all tinted, the color of the building was grey and the main entrance were two black doors. Satori had no idea what this place was, he had no guesses, if he was being truthful he found the address on a piece of paper that fell out of Wakatoshi’s pocket. Though, that was from 3 weeks ago, so for 3 weeks he had a random address in his brain and it bugged him each day, making him wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well curiosity is what killed the cat, Satori took a deep breath before opening his car door and stepping out. As soon as he was out he closed the door and started off in the direction of the building, it was fall and most days it’s been cold with gray skies. After a few moments he reached the doors, he paused for a second before reaching the door handle and pulling it open. He was slightly surprised with what he saw, it was a workspace. There was a longue and desk directly to his right, the rest was a longue with tables. And there were some stairs at the back that went to the second floor, besides the stairs was a door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There weren't many people there, a few people were in the longue talking amongst themselves, there was a lady at the desk to his right who was staring at him with a strange look, and there were people sitting at the tables. It was mostly quiet in there, except for the hum of the heaters and dulled out sounds of yelling voices. Satori was still unsure of where that sound was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori didn’t even know what he was going to do now that he was in here, he could sit down or ask the lady at the desk near the door a question. But Satori didn’t even know what he would ask. Suddenly a loud bang was heard nearby, then the door near the stairs slammed open and a man sprinted out of it, running in the direction of the exit. Satori moved to the side, so he wasn’t in the man's path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Wakatoshi stepped into the doorway and lifted a glock up and aimed at the man who was frantically trying to escape. Satori was stunned to see Wakatoshi, he was wearing a nice black suit and his expression was intense, his eyes were narrowed and he was scowling slightly. That expression made Satori’s blood run hot and his face felt warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi then pulled the trigger resulting in the top snapping forward and a loud bang sounded. The man that was running fell to the ground with a thud and blood poured out from the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi’s frown then turned to a satisfied smirk, his intense gaze then met Satori’s shocked face. Satori shivered, and took in a sharp breath, his gaze then dropped down to look at the gun Wakatoshi was currently holding. Satori then grit his teeth and looked to the wall as another tremor went through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean up this mess then leave,” commanded Wakatoshi in his deep voice. The other people all bowed then moved to clean. Wakatoshi beckoned Satori to follow with a hand signal. . Satori moved past the people and made his way to the man who was currently moving up a flight of stairs. The floorboards creaked eerily as the two men ascended the stairs in silence. Alone, Satori went into a room with Wakatoshi. It was decently sized, though there was sparely any furniture except a lounge and a table with a few chairs. The door clicked shut. Satori waited for Wakatoshi to make the first move. He watched as the man strode to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Satori.” The brown-haired man finally greeted, resting the gun on the table as he sat in one of the chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wakatoshi.” Satori took the seat on the opposite end of the table. His eyes remained trained on the weapon, or rather, he was unable to look away, he was hypnotized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Wakatoshi loosened his tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing great, thanks. What about you? I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Says Satori who’s shaking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been well,” Wakatoshi cocked an eyebrow,  “You?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori bit his lip and his leg started bouncing, “That’s good to hear Toshi. Can I ask you something?” Wakatoshi nodded, “why did you kill that guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has been stealing money from me, so I killed him.” Said Wakatoshi simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Satori looked down at the table and tried to regain some composure, his heart was hammering and his eyes were dilated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satori. Are you all right?” Wakatoshi smirked slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi smirk widened into a devious smile, he moved the gun into his hand, aiming it away from them. Immediately Satori’s eye snapped to the gun and his body involuntarily shivered. Wakatoshi eyed Satori’s form with hungry eyes, he then moved his wrist so the gun was pointing in Satori’s direction. Satori’s eyes widened and a quiet whine escaped his mouth, Wakatoshi’s suspicions were confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This turns you on, doesn’t it?” Asked Wakatoshi in a teasing tone while smirking. Satori stayed silent while shuddering and biting his lip. “Answer me.” Commanded Wakatoshi in a low voice, that caused Satori to squirm slightly and let out a quiet whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi then pushed his chair back and stood up, then moved behind Satori, Wakatoshi leaned down, “Good boy,” whispered Wakatoshi against Satori’s neck, he moved his gun and started trailing it up Satori’s arm. All of that caused Satori to shake and another whine escaped his mouth. Wakatoshi smiled and kissed up Satori’s neck, he moved the gun back down Satori’s arm before moving it all the way up again, this time the barrel dragging it way onto his chest. Satori shook, and Wakatoshi kept on nipping at his neck, leaving marks. Wakatoshi trailed the gun down Satori’s chest and onto his abdomen, before dragging it back up his body. This time brushing Satori’s nipples through his shirt. That caused Satori to bite his lip and jerk forward as a whimper escaped his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please,” panted Satori. Wakatoshi just smirked and trailed the gun down Satori’s body again, this time it’s barrel moves farther down, nuding his crotch slightly. Satori bit back a whine. Wakatoshi trailed the gun back up Satori’s body, brushing his nipples again, making Satori’s back arch against the chair. Wakatoshi circled Satori’s nipple with the barrel slowly through his shirt. The feeling of the fabric and hard object rubbing his sensitive nipple made Satori’s brain fuzzy, he couldn’t think straight. He exhaled air in soft pants and his hand clenched the fabric of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Wakatoshi moved the gun up and now the barrel was pushing up against the underneath of Satori’s chin. Satori’s whole body shuddered and he swallowed nervously. “Tell me what you need.” Growled Wakatoshi in a dark voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori’s eyes rolled back as he shivered, “Y-you, I need you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Wakatoshi stood up and took a handful of Satori’s hair and pulled him out of his chair, onto his knees. Satori whined and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Open.” Commanded Wakatoshi, Satori opened his mouth obediently. Wakatoshi pushed the barrel of his gun into Satori’s mouth, the gun’s hard material bruising against the roof of his mouth. Wakatoshi pushed the gun further into Satori’s mouth, the tip of the barrel just reaching the start of his throat. Satori let out a muffled cry, the pain of the hardness of the gun caused tears to form in Satori’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always so pretty for me.” Wakatoshi pushed the gun further into his mouth. Pushing against the back of Satori’s throat and causing him to gag, tears started to slip past his eyes, and Wakatoshi’s cock twitched at the sight of it. “Completely powerless, I can do anything I want to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori moaned around the gun and the tears started trailing down onto his cheeks. Wakatoshi moved the gun farther in. Painful, but Wakatoshi knew Satori could take it. Satori moaned around the gun again. “My slut.” Wakatoshi growled then pulled the gun out, a trail of spit connected from the tip of the gun barrel and Satori’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-daddy, please.” Begged Satori. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Wakatoshi moved the gun and pushed the barrel to Satori’s forehead. Satori’s whole body convulsed and his eyes fluttered shut as a loud moan escaped his mouth. Wakatoshi took a handful of Satori’s redlocks with his free hand, his grip tight. “Answer me whore.” Satori moaned and bit his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please touch me.” Whined Satori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi smirked and pulled Satori up by his hair, as soon as Satori was standing Wakatoshi pushed him onto the table, so Satori was sitting on it. Wakatoshi moved the gun under Satori’s chin and connected their lips. Wakatoshi pushed his tongue into Satori’s mouth, his tongue bullying it’s way past his teeth. His hand pulled Satori’s hair and that elicited a moan from Satori, Wakatoshi’s other hand pushed the gun under Satori’s chin. Wakatoshi then pulled back, sat the gun down and pushed Satori’s back so he was now laying down on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-toshi.” Whined Satori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you that desperate?” He growled. Satori nodded his head and slipped his shirt off, he then moved and took off his pants and underwear. Wakatoshi surveyed Satori with hungry eyes, he then moved 3 fingers and held them above Satori’s mouth, Satori opened his mouth and started sucking the three digits. He swirled his tongue against it and Wakatoshi pushed them in farther causing fresh tears to pool in Satori’s eyes. After a few seconds Wakatoshi pulled them out and pushed them against Satori’s entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi inserted the two fingers, the stretch was stung but Satori loved it. Wakatoshi then pulled them out slightly and thrusted them back in, causing Satori to shake. Wakatoshi continued thrusting them in at a quick pace, each time brushing Satori’s prostate, but never hitting. That made Satori whine in frustration and try to rock back on the fingers. Wakatoshi stopped Satori’s movements, his free hand then drew back and moved forward in a swift strike, the sound of the contact echoed through the room, a red mark was left on Satori’s cheek. A loud moan left Satori’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take what I give you, needy whore.” Growled Wakatoshi. Satori nodded and bit his lip. Wakatoshi brushed his prostate again, eliciting another desperate whine from Satori. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please, just fuck me daddy.” Begged Satori. Wakatoshi thrusted his fingers in faster, Satori’s back arched as a cry escaped his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a whining slut.” Smirked Wakatoshi, he then curled his fingers into Satori’s prostate finally giving Satori what he needed. Satori’s whole body shook and a loud moan sounded in his throat. Wakatoshi fucked his fingers into Satori’s prostate at a quick pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DADDY, PLEASE FUCK ME!” Satori begged, he felt new tears start to form in his eyes. Wakatoshi chuckled and curled his fingers again, before pulling them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a needy whore, this all you need right? The only thing you’re good for is being my bitch.” Growled Wakatoshi, who was unzipping his fly and pulling his pants down. Wakatoshi cock twitched at the desperate cry that escaped Satori’s mouth. Wakatoshi aligned himself with Satori’s hole and pushed in. Satori whined at the stretch, back arching. Wakatoshi grabbed his gun then fucked in hard. Satori’s eyes then snapped to the gun, his face flushed and a desperate whine escaped his mouth. Wakatoshi smirked and moved the gun underneath Satori’s chin. A broken sob left Satori’s mouth, and Wakatoshi pulled out slightly before slamming in completely. “You like this don’t you? How you’re completely powerless and I can do whatever I want to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy it’s s-so good,” Satori gasped as he shut his eyes. Wakatoshi continued his pace, enjoying his view. Satori underneath him, shaking and moaning while his gun was pushed under his chin, the starts of tears in his eyes. Wakatoshi then moved the gun and pushed it into Satori’s mouth. Satori’s eyes flew open, and Wakatoshi sped up. He pushed the gun farther into his mouth, Satori gagged on it and tears started to stream down his face. Wakatoshi only fucked in harder and pushed the gun in farther, hitting the back of his throat causing more tears to form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty when you cry.” Wakatoshi growled, continuing his brutal pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori moaned around the gun in his mouth. “I should do this more often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori only gurgled in response as drool started moving down his chin. Wakatoshi smirked and quickened his pace, his free hand moved into Satori’s hair and pulled while pushing the gun back against Satori’s throat. Satori sobbed around the gun and full-on tears streamed down his face. Those tears made Wakatoshi go wild, his pace sped up and he pulled Satori’s hair hard. That caused Satori to let out a high pitched cry while his body spasmed and strands of cum draped his abdomen. Wakatoshi fucked him through it still pushing the gun in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The overstimulation Satori feeling was insane, he felt absolutely wrecked and Wakatoshi kept going. The gun was forced into his mouth while Wakatoshi looked at him with hungry eyes. Even more tears streamed down Satori’s face, his jaw hurt and he couldn’t think. Wakatoshi snarled and pulled back before slamming into Satori’s prostate again, causing another broken sob to escape Satori’s mouth as more saliva dripped down the guns and Satori’s chin. Wakatoshi grunted, thrusting erratically before stuttering to a stop as he came deep in Satori. Wakatoshi took a deep breath and moved the gun out of Satori’s mouth, he then pulled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Satori’s voice was scratchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi chuckled and moved to clean up. He teased, “You must really like my gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori’s eye widened slightly and he shivered slightly then said with a smirk, “I do, daddy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if I wrote a chapter 2 for this. 💀💀</p><p>I need plot ideas, I will credit you is I use yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>